


Nyktiphoros

by CompanyPanda, PandaFalls



Category: OC House, The House at Panda Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanyPanda/pseuds/CompanyPanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of <a href="https://40.media.tumblr.com/367fca3e19fcfa4f4c5e0086a32d6833/tumblr_nprn2wlmzz1t1qarbo1_1280.png">Poet's</a> old acquaintance, <a href="https://41.media.tumblr.com/9788d25f76b35e182593c3bf915c7d6f/tumblr_nz91464AYN1qb9xi9o1_540.jpg">Nyk</a>, into the family's life is great for some, but not for others.<br/>Full writing credit goes to CompanyPanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Welcome Visitor

Athanas and Violet were practically standing at the door waiting for Nyk to arrive for their weekly lessons. Since the spirit started coming around, originally only as an acquaintance to Poet, the man was becoming a well known face among the residents of the house. Athanas liked him because he was smart and kind and knew so many interesting things. Violet enjoyed him for those same reasons, but also because how intriguing he was. Nyk's personality was so starkly different from Barnaby's, or even Poet's for that matter. Violet was also rather curious as to why Poet seemed to dislike him so much. Perhaps he saw something in Nyk that no one else could? Whatever the case, Nyk was an absolute delight because he was so kind and gave out hugs so readily!  
  
When Nyk did finally arrive, Athanas flung the door open and he and Violet practically tackled him to the ground. Nyk laughed and wrapped his arms around the two of them, squeezing them in their group hug that was slowly becoming a tradition each time he arrived. "Hello boys! I'm so glad my students are so eager," he said, walking them backwards back into the house as they remained hanging off of him. When he finally managed to pry them off, Nyk followed them to the recreational room where the tables and musical instruments were.  
  
As usual, Nyk started by setting up Violet with some language worksheets. Since Violet had started on Greek and Latin on his own, they decided that Japanese would be next, thinking it might be nice to speak to Poet in his native tongue as a way to repay him for all the times they hang out. With that done, he would move to Athanas's side at the piano and they would work on chords. Occasionally when Athanas got frustrated or messed up, Nyk stops the lesson to play a song and sing for him. The Grecian finds his favorite song to be [Let's Fall in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eraOhezY23s). It was just so beautiful and sweet, telling of how everything could fall in love. With their wedding in the works and a few months away, Athanas was more lovely-dovey than ever (if possible) to Typhus. Every conversation turned into a flurry of little kisses and giggling, almost to the point of being annoying to some of the other family members. But Athanas couldn't care less, and Nyk took that positive, lovely energy he had around him and turned it into productive piano lessons.


	2. An Unwelcome Visitor

Poet stared through the one-way window into the rec room, watching Nyk as his spindly fingers danced across the piano keys, watching as the spirit and Athanas swayed back and forth while the dark-haired man serenaded the sweet little Grecian. Disgusting. It was people like Nyk that Poet couldn't stand. Especially because he was another supernatural entity. An old one, too. That meant Poet couldn't even have fun trying to seduce him or play tricks on him. His powers didn't work on Nyk as they did on everyone else. (Well, except for Sigma. But he was a machine, so that was expected.)

He could sense the bad things that Nyk had done in his life, but they were small now, far overshadowed by the good things he had done. Nyk was so kind and gracious and humble and -- ugh. It made him sick. He was incorruptible. Poet prided himself on adding a bit of sin to people's lives, but Nyk could not, and would not, be cracked. The spirit made his skin crawl with how pure and happy he was all the time. At least the demon got some solace in knowing that Nyk's immortality and powers came with a price. Once or twice while he was over here, the spirit had fallen asleep, completely exhausted. Bad sleeping troubles due to those powers of his. But even then he still used his powers for good! If Poet had Nyk's powers on top of his own, he would...

"Yew keep yer face that way, it'll stick." Poet jumped at Barnaby's voice suddenly so close, glaring over at the redhead as the other man grinned. "Ah hell, even if yer face stayed like that, I'm sure people would still fuck ya. Even yer mean face is sexy," Barnaby said, turning to look in on the little party in the rec room.

Poet sighed, running a hand over his face as if that would dispel the expression.

"Don't try and cheer him up Hughes. I rather like the incubus when he's not all smirking and smug." Poet looked up, finding Typhus on his other side. The demon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is this? Now the two of you are all sunshine and friendship?"

"Only when yer bein' a pissy bitch. I'm tickled by it."

"And I as well. It is far too amusing to pass up an opportunity of watching you be outdone."

"Yeah Po, yew can't always be t'favorite."

Poet scoffed, pointing at the window and at Nyk inside as he looked at Typhus. "Outdone? By him!? You need to get your eyes checked soldier. Nyk is a sappy, naive fool. He will never be as powerful or as great as I am." And like a ruffled peacock with its feathers extended, Poet stomped off down the hallway away from this ridiculous situation.

Once again, and the moments were few and far between, Barnaby and Typhus could share a laugh together. Especially if it was at Poet's expense.


End file.
